


of new beginings

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Vriska meet for the first time and it's a less than stellar start</p>
            </blockquote>





	of new beginings

**Author's Note:**

> so fun fact: in the planning stage this wasn't humanstuck >:/ so you might see a similar set up but with them as trolls sometime down the line  
> but yes if it wasn't obvious when I have writers block I write scourge sisters. Doesn't even matter the quadrant I ship them every which way.  
> but anyway enjoy the show

Being blind made the woods a nice place to be.   
It was quiet but she could just listen to the bird song and the sound of the nearby river. There was a book in braille open on her lap but it had been forgotten as she leaned her head against the bark of the tree she was sitting under. It was peaceful here. Time to get away from everything that she had to worry about back home.  
Quiet.  
“What a nice place! Nice and peaceful!” The voice cut through the air like a chainsaw. Loud and invasive it punctured Terezi’s nice bubble of peacefulness. Brought her crashing back down to earth.  Worse still Terezi heard the click and whir as a cd player started up and began blasting out music. Terezi slammed her book shut pointedly but the new girl obviously couldn’t hear it over the din.  
Gripping her cane she clambered to her feet. Making her way towards the noise she grumbled the whole way over, it was slow going due to the very uneven floor. She had her cane to find any big problems like roots or bushes but she still had to be careful. If she tripped and fell it could be catastrophic.  
Eventually her cane clacked against something plastic. Kneeling down she felt over the surface till she found the controls and most specifically the stop button. “Hey what are you doing dumb ass?” Came the predicted response.  
Terezi straightened up and faced the direction of the shout. “You are making a racket in a peaceful place so please do cease and desist.”  
She heard the crunch of sticks breaking as the girl stomped over to her. She felt the hot breath on her face that told her she had got right up in her face. Practically spiting the other girl yelled “oh was I disrupting your colours of the wind bullshit? Laaaaaaaame.”  
Terezi didn’t even flinch. She stood as firm as her belief in the law. “I couldn’t care less about that! You are disturbing the peace in a public place and being a general menace. You are breaking the law.” She pulled her phone from her pocket and hovered her thumb over the relevant speed dial button. “Police are one call away so cease and desist right now.”  
There was a long pregnant pause as both girls refused to back down. Finally there was a crunch as the other moved back and Terezi heard noises that probably came from the cd player being picked up. “Fine I’ll go elsewhere but girl I respect that you stand up for yourself despite being blind as fuck and all alone in the deep dark woods. Name’s Vriska.” There was another shorter pause before she spoke again. “I’m offering a handshake by the way.”  
Holding her hand out she waited for Vriska to grab it and shake it. “Terezi. How did you know I was blind?”  
“Well you’re either blind or some dumb shit hipster since the buttons on your mobile are in braille.” Terezi was taken aback by this. She would have to be more careful about this girl in the future. Wait when did she start thinking about spending more time with her? How had this abrasive girl wormed her way into Terezi’s uncluttered simple life? Fuck this was going to be the start of a horrible friendship.  
Wait.  
Friendship?  
 FUCK


End file.
